En quête de réponses
by Ichihara
Summary: Guzma a bien du mal à comprendre ce que ce foutu professeur de Kalos lui veut. Mais Platane a l'air d'être persuadé que seul le leader de la team Skull a la réponse à ses questions. Guzmamore
1. Chapter 1

Guzma attendait dans la petite pièce privée de fenêtre, sourire aux lèvres et menottes aux poings, que la porte s'ouvre sur l'inspecteur censé l'interroger. S'il s'agissait de ce balourd de Dahn, à parier que ce dernier aurait tellement la flemme qu'il serait dehors au bout d'une heure.

Il avait été arrêté pour une raison stupide, un tag de son emblème sur le mur d'un bâtiment de la fondation Aether. Simple couverture, pour cacher les liens qui le reliaient réellement à sa directrice et son projet secret. Quel plan génial, audacieux, et pourtant si simple ! Jamais les Doyens ne se rendraient compte de la supercherie, à parier !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, mais ne dévoila pas l'homme au visage fatigué auquel il s'attendait. Un sourcil se haussa à la vue de cette blouse ouverte sur le torse musclé et bronzé… du professeur Euphorbe.

\- Yo !

Le leader de la Team Skull leva les yeux au ciel, laissant échapper un soupir agacé. Ce type lui courait tellement sur le haricot, c'était à peine si il pouvait le supporter !

\- Il est où, l'autre crétin.

\- Tu parles de Dahn ? répondit le prof sans se laisser démonter par le grognement du voyou lorsqu'il prit place face à lui. Il a préféré partir faire une sieste !

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua Guzma en se redressant sur la chaise où il était resté avachi depuis son arrestation. Mais chuis un criminel, j'ai commis un crime ! Faut m'interroger, me foutre la lampe dans les yeux, taper du poing sur la table ! Non mais vous me faites quoi, là !

Euphorbe éclata de rire, pas inquiété pour un sou par la brusque colère du voyou. Au contraire, il se leva même pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Voyons, tu as juste fait un petit dessin – très joli d'ailleurs – sur un mur, pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Je sais que tu as insisté pour qu'on te passe les menottes, mais ça méritait à peine qu'on te tire l'oreille avant de te laisser retourner chez toi !

Guzma laissa retomber son front sur la table en bois, face à lui, désespéré. Décidément ces débiles d'Alola ne se rendaient pas compte de son potentiel de génie du mal ! Comment devenir un criminel de ce nom dans ce bled !

\- En tout cas ta mère sera soulagée, continua le prof pokemon en lui retirant les menottes. Oh par contre ! T'as un visiteur. Je crois que Dahn en ras-le-bol de te courir après, il t'a collé un chaperon !

\- QUOUA ?!

Euphorbe éclata de nouveau de rire et sortit en agitant la main, lançant un dernier « il t'attend à l'accueil ! » avant de disparaître, laissant Guzma fulminer seul dans son coin.

* * *

Quand l'homme aux cheveux blancs surgit enfin à l'accueil – non sans défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied rageur – il fut accueilli d'un sifflement qui ne fit pas s'améliorer son humeur.

\- KESSTA TOI !

Il avait beau avoir hurlé et fusillé le gars de son regard le plus méchant, celui-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'une longue blouse blanche.

 _Comme cet abruti d'Euphorbe !_

Mais contrairement à cet abruti d'Euphorbe, l'inconnu arborait une chemise aux premiers boutons lâchés et un pantalon qui n'était pas un bermuda de sport ou de bain. Elégant, avec ses cheveux noirs ondulés qui encadraient un visage pâle aux yeux d'un gris bleutés, l'homme était apparemment l'opposé total du crétin qui ne cessait de taper sur les nerfs et l'épaule de Guzma.

\- Oh vous devez être le leader de la team Skull ! s'exclama l'inconnu en s'avançant vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres et la main tendue. Enchanté, je suis le professeur Platane !

\- Euh ?

Guzma se serait baffé d'avoir eu une réaction aussi débile, avec ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Mais il avait été tant surpris qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer la main qu'on lui présentait… avant de la virer d'une claque.

\- Non mais tu m'fais quoi, toi, là ?!

L'inconnu – ou plutôt le professeur Platane – rit, visiblement loin d'être offusqué.

\- Euphorbe m'avait bien prévenu que vous étiez un poil caractériel. Bien, si nous nous mettions en route ? Apparemment vous connaissez l'endroit comme votre poche, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où est mon hôtel !

\- Mais chuis pas un putain de guide touristique ! rugit le leader de la team Skull en se précipitant vers la sortie. Foutez moi tous la paix, j'me barre de cette zone !

Heureusement, personne ne chercha à l'arrêter. En revanche, il se rendit compte au bout de seulement quelques mètres qu'il était collé au train, et que l'autre n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui lâcher la grappe ! Et il était hors de question qu'il le conduise jusqu'à son repère secret !

Guzma finit par s'arrêter non loin du port, et jeta un regard méfiant dans son dos. Le type bizarre, Platane, s'extasiait devant une gamine qui se promenait avec son Rocabot. C'était peut-être le moment de foncer rejoindre ses hommes ? Pourtant dès qu'il fit mine de repartir, il se rendit compte que le nouveau prof lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter.

\- Nans mais vas-y, le lourd, j'y crois pas, grommela le délinquant en tournant brusquement dans une petite ruelle.

Après tout, il avait raison, l'étranger : il connaissait l'île comme sa poche et il n'allait pas tarder à lui prouver en le semant magistralement ! Et s'il retrouvait jamais son chemin après, le prof, c'était pas son problème !

* * *

Platane laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme devant lui bifurquer brutalement sans raison apparente. Il sortit de sa poche une pokeball et un Ponchien apparut devant lui, laissant échapper un jappement.

\- Prêt, mon petit Pol ? sourit Platane en flattant la tête du pokemon, avant de lui faire renifler un mouchoir gracieusement « prêté » par Guzma contre son gré.

Le ponchien jappa joyeusement, avant de coller sa truffe au sol et de suivre la piste. Platane le suivit en sifflotant, mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse. Décidément son séjour s'annonçait beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous préférez une update tous les dimanches ou dès que le prochain chapitre est prêt ?_

* * *

Guzma laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les cheveux roses et jaunes de son bras droit, qui sermonnait quelques sbires ayant sans doute commis une énième bêtise. Apocyne était une nana réglo, sur laquelle il pouvait compter les yeux fermés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque les sbires remarquèrent la présence du boss et le pointèrent du doigt, totalement surexcités. Décidément, il leur faisait toujours autant d'effet !

\- Ah t'es là, enfin, fit Apocyne en se tournant vers lui, main sur la hanche alors qu'elle le scrutait avec attention. T'as pas eu trop de problème à te barrer ?

Guzma haussa les épaules, s'enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Ils ont eu trop les jetons de me garder en cabane, alors ils m'ont laissé partir.

Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Sa lieutenant haussa un sourcil, visiblement perplexe. Est-ce qu'elle remettait sa version en doute ? Pourtant elle ne doutait jamais de lui, en général…

\- Euh boss ? C'est qui ça ?

La jeune femme pointait désormais quelque chose du doigt, quelque chose qui se trouvait vraisemblablement dans le dos de Guzma. Ce dernier sentit une goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de son dos, avant qu'il n'ose jeter lui-même un coup d'œil sur… le visage souriant du professeur de Kalos, qui agitait niaisement la main pour saluer Apocyne et les sbires aux yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis le professeur Platane, spécialiste des Méga-évolutions. Alors c'est vous la fameuse team Skull ? Enchanté !

Un long silence gêné s'installa dans le coin de la ruelle où les délinquants s'étaient donné rendez-vous avant de rejoindre leur repère. Guzma s'abattit une main sur le visage, alors qu'Apocyne croisait les bras pour dévisager le nouveau venu sans se départir de son masque d'indifférence, et que les sbires s'avançaient en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, visiblement outrés.

\- Oush mais comment tu causes, le vioque ! Vas-y t'es pas invité !

\- Oush ! approuva le second homme masqué pour appuyer la tirade de son collègue.

Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, l'intrus n'eut en rien l'air d'être effrayé. Au contraire, il pinçait les lèvres, ses joues se gonflant légèrement sous l'effort démesuré pour retenir un fou rire.

\- C'est… c'est mignon, comme façon de parler, réussit à enfin articuler le professeur. C'est du dialecte local ? Et les gestes, ils sont typiques ?

Apocyne secoua la tête, laissant échapper un soupir désabusé. Décidément ils n'en manquaient pas une pour se faire remarquer ! De leur côté, les sbires reculèrent d'un pas, choqués que leur tentative d'intimidation se solde par un échec !

\- Nan mais t'es ouf le vieux ! Tu piges que dalle au style de la Team Skull, comment t'es trop naze !

\- Oush !

Et en plus ils en rajoutaient une couche ! C'en était trop pour le sang-froid du professeur qui vola en éclat, alors qu'il se retenait à l'épaule de Guzma pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, terrassé par son fou rire. Guzma qui, de son côté, ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, ayant l'horrible impression qu'ils passaient pour des clowns auprès de l'étranger et que plus jamais il n'aurait peur de lui !

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! s'emporta d'ailleurs le leader des Skulls, chassant ses sbires d'un geste de la main. Cassez-vous, je vais lui régler son compte à la Guzma !

Sa déclaration lui valut les regards admiratifs – voire énamourés – de ses hommes qui s'empressèrent de débarrasser le plancher pour ne pas être victimes de dommages collatéraux. Apocyne haussa les épaules et se détourna à son tour, suivant les sbires de son pas tranquille et chaloupé.

Enfin seuls, Guzma attrapa la main du prof toujours plaqué à son épaule et la dégagea d'un geste brusque, avant de lui faire face, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça, l'intello ? Prépare tes pokéballs, je vais te refaire la face !

Platane lui rendit un sourire bien plus aimable et chaleureux, alors qu'il levait les mains pour signifier son impuissance.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis un très mauvais dresseur. Pour les combats Pokemon, il faut demander à Euphorbe.

\- 'Tain mais c'est pas Euphorbe qu'est plus collant qu'un Concombaffe là, c'est toi ! Et si tu voulais pas te prendre une raclée, fallait y penser avant de défier le grand Guzma !

Le leader des Skulls partit dans un grand éclat de rire sadique, dévisageant son adversaire… qui se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air mi-embarrassé, mi-amusé. Et ils avaient l'air drôlement soyeux, ses cheveux d'un noir si intense qu'ils en brillaient sous les rayons du sol… Une seconde, ce n'était pas le propos là !

\- Non vraiment, je ne pense pas être l'adversaire qu'il vous faut. Allons plutôt prendre un verre, vous m'expliquerez plus en détail cette histoire de Concombaffe ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient de véritables stars sur Alola, mais je n'en ai encore pas vu un seul !

Evidemment, Guzma se préparait à lancer une réplique cinglante, quand la main du prof l'agrippa soudainement par le col et qu'il se sentit entraîné sans pouvoir résister ! Pour un intello, il avait une sacré force !

* * *

Guzma n'avait pas très bien compris comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, installé à la terrasse d'un café en bord de mer, face à un étranger déchaîné qui arrêtait chaque nouveau client accompagné d'un Pokémon typique de l'archipel. Il sentit bien quelques regards surpris glisser sur lui, quand les gens croyaient le reconnaître… Mais ils finissaient par secouer la tête et murmurer dans leur barbe que ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit LE Guzma, la terreur des 4 îles. Tant mieux, sa réputation n'en serait pas salie, si ces crétins s'imaginaient à avoir à faire à un imposteur.

A bout de patience, le délinquant finit par abattre son poing sur la table, manquant de renverser les deux verres de limonade fraîche qu'avait commandé Platane à leur arrivée.

\- Bon maintenant, tu t'calmes ou tu me laisses foutre le camp ! Je t'ai assez tenu compagnie, j'ai un business à gérer moi !

\- C'est vrai ? Quel genre de business ? demanda le professeur avec un large sourire en reprenant face à lui.

Guzma se sentit bouillir intérieurement, furieux que l'homme n'ait pas l'air de le craindre une seule seconde.

\- Mais ça te regarde pas ! Franchement, je sais pas ce que Danh et Euphorbe t'ont demandé, mais oublie moi, ok ? J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, bordel !

\- En fait, c'est moi qui aie demandé à vous rencontrer.

Le leader des Skulls qui s'apprêtait à se lever stoppa net tout mouvement, surpris. De quoi ? Il racontait quoi, l'intello en blouse blanche ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les deux réponses, je profite d'un chapitre pour vous répondre : en fait ce n'est pas pour me mettre la pression, tout est prêt jusqu'au "chapitre" 6. C'est pour voir si vous préférez tout d'un coup ou petit à petit. La raison pour laquelle c'est découpé ainsi, c'est que la fic est également traduite en anglais chapitre par chapitre, et sera également illustré par Alcka (si vous voulez voir sur son tumblr, elle commence à poster The Ship :3 ) En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de voir que la fic est appréciée. Je profiterai des débuts de chapitres suivants pour vous poser une question sur le rating. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Je voudrais apprendre à vous connaître… Comprendre pourquoi vous faites tout ça, quelles sont vos motivations. »

Plusieurs heures après avoir planté le prof Pokémon devant son hôtel – il avait bien dû le guider pour que celui-ci accepte de lui lâcher la grappe – ses paroles résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Guzma, alors allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il fixait le plafond lézardé, parsemé de tâches, sourcils froncés alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que l'autre avait voulu dire par là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait le comprendre ? Ils n'étaient pas potes, ils ne se connaissaient même pas avant aujourd'hui. Si encore, il lui avait dit vouloir étudier les Pokémons insectes du coin…

Le leader des Skulls soupira, et se tourna vers le mur, tirant la couverture à lui. Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête. Il lui avait bien signifié qu'il était hors de question qu'il devienne le cobaye d'un taré, et que de toute façon il ne trouverait jamais la planque de sa bande. Et même si il les retrouvait, jamais il ne saurait passer les barrières. Il l'avait avoué lui-même, le type de Kalos : il craignait en combat Pokémon ! Le délinquant soupira, et se laissa enfin aller au sommeil, qui fut… étrangement agité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin/midi arriva trop vite au goût de Guzma, qui se leva de forte mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il n'avait pas cessé de rêver de l'étranger – ce qu'il ne comprenait pas – mais en plus il s'était réveillé avec une sensation étrange au fond du ventre, qu'il interpréta comme de la faim. Trop troublé par le prof, la veille, il en avait carrément oublié de manger, et comptait bien se rattraper !

Une délicieuse odeur de café monta du rez-de-chaussée, et il se laissa guider en se grattant le cuir chevelu, retenant un bâillement. Enfin, ces crétins de sbires avaient appris à se servir de la cuisine ? C'était pas trop tôt, ils allaient finalement se rendre utile ! Déjà qu'ils se faisaient défoncer par une gamine de onze ans…

Guzma pénétra dans la cuisine, plissant les yeux, surpris par la luminosité de la pièce. Normalement les volets n'étaient jamais ouverts ! Entre autre pour cacher l'était déplorable des lieux, mais bref… Et puis… C'était lui ou c'était plus propre que d'habitude ? Même les chaises qui entouraient la table au centre ne semblaient pas trop défoncées, et occupées par ses gars assis BIEN SAGEMENT ET PAS SUR LE DOSSIER MAIS QUE SE PASSAIT-IL !

\- Oh Guzma, enfin levé ? Je vous ai préparé un café bien de chez moi, je suis sûr que ça vous fera du bien. Vous avez une mine épouvantable !

Les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité, le boss des Skulls dévisagea le professeur Platane qui était tranquillement installé à table, aux côtés d'Apocyne, et qui le saluait d'un signe joyeux de la main.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Le hurlement furieux de leur patron fit fuir la plupart des sbires, dont la moitié se réfugia dans la piscine, et l'autre sur le toit. Apocyne préféré finir tranquillement sa tasse avant de quitter la pièce, tapotant sur l'épaule de Guzma au passage pour lui apporter tout son soutien moral dans l'épreuve difficile qui l'attendait. Car visiblement, le professeur ne comptait pas bouger d'un pouce.

\- Un expresso ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en levant la cafetière fumante à ses côtés. Ou alors vous préférez un bol avec un peu de lait pour votre petit-déjeuner ? Enfin pour votre déjeuner…

L'homme secoua la tête en soupirant, non sans se départir de son petit sourire alors qu'il fixait Guzma de ses beaux yeux clai… NON IL N'AVAIT PAS PENSE CA DU TOUT !

Avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, le boss des Skulls se retrouva assis face à l'étranger, un bol fumant entre les mains et des tartines couvertes de confiture à sa droite. Il voulut bien tenter de protester, mais l'autre était une sacré pipelette qui ne lui laissait pas placer UN MOT, alors qu'il ne faisait que s'extasier sur les pokemons du coin !

\- Quel dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas levé plus tôt, poursuivit d'ailleurs l'agaçant professeur en lui offrant une nouvelle tartine dès qu'il vit qu'il avait fini les autres. On m'a parlé d'un rituel amusant à faire avec des Concombaffes, mais seulement les matins sur les plages !

Guzma avala difficilement une nouvelle bouchée – il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre des forces avant de botter les fesses de l'autre crétin - , ayant du mal à se représenter l'élégant professeur avec des mains toutes poisseuses sans éclater de rire.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de si amusant ?

Décidément… le leader des Skulls lança un regard goguenard, le détaillant de bas en haut avec un mépris non dissimulé.

\- J'te vois mal finir tout trempé et collant, toi qu'a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Tu te vois avec un truc tout mou qui se tortille entre tes doigts et te balance des sécrétions poisseuses ?

\- … Oh, Guzma. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour parler de ce genre de choses entre nous, non ?

Le jeune homme d'Alola ne comprit pas pourquoi le professeur Platane venait lui poker la joue alors qu'il détournait le regard en rougissant. Il avait loupé un épisode, ou quoi ?

\- Enfin nous pourrons nous retrouver plus tard en tête à tête, loin des enfants, si vraiment vous voulez continuer ce genre de discussions… et d'activités~

Ces mots ainsi murmurés à son oreille, par un homme à la peau blanche qui venait de se pencher vers lui, dévoilant la naissance de son torse à travers sa chemise partiellement ouverte, déclenchèrent en Guzma des sensations qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps. Le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues, alors qu'il réalisait le double sens de ses propos un peu plus tôt, et la façon dont l'étranger les avait interprété ! Il serra brusquement les jambes, ses doigts se crispant avec force sur le siège de sa chaise, les lèvres pincées pour retenir n'importe quelle manifestation gênante. Mais comment ce crétin pouvait savoir pour ses préférences ?!

* * *

Platane n'était pas venu dans le repaire de la Team Skull dans l'espoir de mettre fin à ses jours, comme certains auraient pu le croire lorsqu'il franchit tranquillement la porte de la ville occupée par les délinquants. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Guzma, il avait un besoin viscéral de _comprendre_. Un léger sentiment de tristesse l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait songé à la raison qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à venir à Alola, mais il l'avait rapidement chassé. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire maintenant, c'était dangereux.

Il avait passé sans problème les barrages installées par les sbires, les soudoyant à coups de pâtisseries, de petits gâteaux bien de chez lui et de promesses de café – le meilleur qu'ils n'aient jamais goûté, avait-il juré. Même la jeune fille qui répondait au nom d'Apocyne n'avait su résister à l'idée d'avoir le droit à un vrai repas, pour une fois, cuisiné avec amour.

Quelques heures passées avec ces gars, et Platane avait compris beaucoup de choses sur l'organisation criminelle, notamment sur l'admiration qu'avaient les sbires pour leur boss, le respect que lui portait Apocyne, leur fort sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, et le peu de danger qu'ils représentaient en réalité. Puis Guzma avait enfin montré le bout de son nez, et le professeur Pokemon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner. Mais il fallait avouer que le grand homme lui semblait si mignon, avec ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par l'oreiller et son air surpris lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué, assis à table avec ses hommes.

Platane ne s'attendait pas à ce que Guzma réagisse à sa provocation… ou du moins pas de cette façon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il le vit brusquement serrer les jambes, et il détourna la tête pour retenir un rire, et surtout prétendre qu'il n'avait rien vu… Même si le mouvement était plus que suspicieux.

\- Bon et tu te barres quand, je peux savoir ?! Parce que tu ne trouveras rien sur nos plans, ici, je ne suis pas stupide !

Platane eut du mal à ne pas sourire face à l'agressivité dégagée par le jeune délinquant, qui tentait apparemment de reprendre contenance. Décidément il était… bien mignon, pour un membre actif du grand banditisme.


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il ne partait pas ?! Guzma enfonça son poing dans le mur déjà bien abimé du couloir, serrant les dents pour retenir un hurlement de rage. Depuis qu'il s'était levé – à midi – l'autre saleté de professeur lui avait à peine lâché la grappe ! Et maintenant, il s'occupait de leur préparer un repas décent, avec des _légumes_! Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut, malgré les effluves alléchantes s'échappant de la cuisine.

\- Salut.

Le leader des Skulls leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Mais décidément, on rentrait dans sa planque comme dans une maison de RPG !

\- C'est le jour des débiles ! Vous savez pas lire le panneau à l'entrée, marqué « Interdit aux nazes ?!

Malgré le ton hargneux employé par le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, le policier débraillé qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, le visage inexpressif, ne flancha pas d'un pouce. Mais Dahn, doyen de l'île, n'était pas connu pour être un enfant de cœur non plus, alors ce n'était pas le petit Guzma qui allait l'effrayer.

\- Je viens juste voir comment va le professeur étranger, soupira le dresseur de pokemons ténèbres en soupirant. Euphorbe se demandait si tu l'avais déjà mangé.

\- Si je l'avais pas… Je suis un criminel, pas un cannibale, rétorqua Guzma en levant les yeux au ciel. Et si il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera de SA faute ! Personne ne l'a invité ici !

A sa grande surprise, Dahn acquiesça, visiblement bien de son avis.

\- Il n'a rien voulu écouter alors écoute… Même si ça va à l'encontre de ta crise d'ado, sois gentil avec lui, d'accord ? Il en a gros sur le cœur, il a juste besoin de faire ce qu'il a à faire.

\- Attends là… Je fais pas une crise d'ado, bordel ?! JE SUIS ADULTE !

A nouveau, le policier n'eut aucune réaction particulière au hurlement de rage de Guzma. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules quand ce dernier renfonça une nouvelle fois son poing dans le mur, sans doute pour éviter de frapper l'intrus.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire ici ! poursuivit Guzma en se campant face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Je le connais pas moi, il ne me connait pas, alors je comprends pas ce qu'il cherche !

\- Eh, chacun ses méthodes pour faire un deuil, soupira Dahn en se détournant enfin, agitant la main en un vague salut pour le boss des Skulls. Sois gentil, et Euphorbe sera content. Moi je suis que le messager.

Et comme toujours, cet abruti de doyen disparut sans demander son reste, sans tenir compte des protestations de son interlocuteur, qui ne se sentait pas plus avancé qu'avant sa venue.

* * *

La journée suivante ressembla étrangement à la veille, de même que sa petite sœur. Guzma renforçait ses défenses, envoyait toujours plus de sbires aux barricades, donnait des ordres d'une voix de plus en plus dure… Et Platane se retrouvait assis à la table du petit-déjeuner tous les matins, souriant, une tasse de café entre les mains. Ensuite il collait le leader des Skulls dans ses tâches quotidiennes, lui posait des questions sur sa vie d'avant – comme s'il avait envie d'en parler ! – et ne ré-évoqua jamais leur gêne du premier jour. Et à force de passer du temps avec l'étranger tape-à-l'œil, Guzma se sentit devenir moins hargneux, jusqu'à même se contenter de soupirer tout simplement lorsqu'il le retrouvait sur son chemin.

\- Dis-moi, mon garçon, fit un jour Platane alors que les deux hommes se tenaient aux abords d'une plage désertique, tu as une sacré connaissance des pokemons insectes.

\- Ouais, et ?

Guzma haussa un sourcil, observant le professeur avec attention. Ca lui arrivait, comme ça, de poser des questions complètement innocentes qui débouchaient sur un interrogatoire corsé sur sa vie, ses choix, et toutes les choses chiantes auxquelles le leader des Skulls s'interdisait de réfléchir de trop.

Platane lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de lui tendre une glace achetée à un marchand itinérant du coin. Puis il prit place sur un muret et laissa ses pieds balancer dans le vide, alors qu'il observait l'océan tout en dégustant sa propre friandise glacée. Très vite, ses lèvres prirent une jolie teinte rouge à cause du froid, remarqua Guzma malgré lui.

\- Je trouve ça admirable. Il est de nature reconnu que ta maîtrise est bien au delà de celle du champion de Kalos qui travaille dans la même spécialité. Je me demande si c'est dû au double type des Pokemons de ton équipe, ou juste de ton brillant esprit de stratège ?

Guzma haussa les épaules, préférant rester debout pour manger sa glace. Il avait perdu l'habitude de protester quand l'étranger lui filait de la nourriture sans se soucier de son avis. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que lui-même n'avait pas pris le temps d'admirer l'océan scintillant sous le soleil.

\- Ça m'a pas servi à grand chose, quand ils m'ont refusé le poste de capitaine, grogna le délinquant, toujours amer à ce souvenir.

\- J'ai peur que ça n'ait rien à voir avec tes talents de dresseur.

Platane secoua la tête, puis leva les yeux vers lui pour l'observer avec gravité. Guzma se sentit se crisper malgré lui, sa main se resserrant avec force autour du cornet de sa glace.

\- C'est plutôt la faute de ton habitude à t'emporter pour un rien, non ?

Et voilà, encore ces mots. Le leader des Skulls laissa échapper un hurlement de rage et balança le cône au sol, furieux.

\- JE T'EMMERDE LE SCIENTOS !

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Guzma se détourna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, se dirigeant d'un pas énergique vers la route qui le ramenait au repère. A chaque fois c'était pareil : dès qu'il baissait un peu sa garde avec les autres, il se recevait une pluie de critiques ! Il était ce qu'il était, point, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne cherchait à l'accepter comme ça ? L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, marquant une pause sur le chemin. Si, quelqu'un l'avait bien accepté, lui avait même accordé toute sa confiance... Elsa-Mina.

* * *

Platane n'aurait pas dû être surpris par le mouvement d'humeur de Guzma, et pourtant il sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant balancer au sol la glace qu'il lui avait achetée. Lui qui avait demandé à Apocyne en secret quel était le parfum préféré de son boss, pour ne pas faire d'erreur... Le professeur Pokémon soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir mis en colère le jeune homme. Euphorbe l'avait pourtant prévenu de son passif, et il avait été aux premières loges pour le voir se passer les nerfs sur le mobilier de son manoir en ruines. Mais tant de colère bouillonnant en un seul être, sans possibilité d'y mettre les mots, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être nocif et mener aux mauvais choix.

\- Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'excuser en ramenant de quoi faire des frites, sourit Platane en se levant, loin d'être démotivé par ce petit accident.


	5. Chapter 5

Malgré les bonnes résolutions de Platane de ne pas abandonner, il lui sembla que Guzma l'évitait, ces derniers temps. Il était toujours sorti, ou accroché à son téléphone, ou alors il s'enfermait dans sa chambre – seul sanctuaire que le professeur Pokémon n'avait osé profaner encore. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer son enquête, auprès d'Apocyne ou même des sbires, mais il devait avouer que le caractériel jeune homme aux cheveux blancs… lui manquait. Le réaliser fut une surprise, à vrai dire. Et pourtant, cela ne lui causa aucun choc, tout juste un sentiment chaleureux dans le cœur.

Un matin où le leader des Skulls s'était encore éclipsé avant son arrivée, et qu'Apocyne l'avait viré de la cuisine, fatiguée de l'entendre soupirer comme une âme en peine, Platane reçut un coup de fil qui lui sauva la journée. Il décrocha avec un sourire, le visage de son ami et collègue s'affichant sur l'écran de son pokématos.

\- Heyy Platane, toujours coincé chez les p'tits jeunes ? Je suis à Ula-Ula pour superviser mon projet, ça te tente qu'on se retrouve ?

\- Ta femme n'en sera pas jalouse, monsieur le catcheur mystère ? fit Platane, amusé, en voyant dépasser de la blouse d'Euphorbe le fameux masque censé appartenir à Royal Mask.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, moi c'est Euphorbe le prof Pokémon ! Allez ramène ta frimousse au jardin de Malié !

La conversation prit fin comme ça, ne laissant aucune chance à Platane de refuser l'invitation. Il eut un petit rire en rangeant son matériel, avant d'aller saluer l'admin des Skulls pour la prévenir de son absence.

* * *

Guzma rentra dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds, l'air renfrogné, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sempiternel pantalon de jogging. Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, lui apprit l'absence du professeur de Kalos. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, son humeur fut loin de s'améliorer.

Il partit s'affaler sur une chaise, sortant de sa poche un papier avec les instructions d'Elsa-Mina pour la suite de leur plan. Mais il avait beau tenter de se concentrer, il ne faisait que fixer les lignes sans réussir à les lire, son esprit préoccupé par d'autres problèmes. Apocyne rentra alors dans la pièce, à son grand soulagement, car il put abandonner sa lecture sans s'en sentir coupable.

\- Hey boss, le salua la jeune femme en prenant place face à lui.

Il agita vaguement la main, tentant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

\- C'est plutôt calme, dis-moi. Y a personne pour faire la bouffe aujourd'hui ?

L'admin haussa les épaules, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

\- Les gars sont partis zoner. Ça leur fait du bien de prendre l'air.

\- Clair. Et… l'intrus, il est passé où ?

Mine de rien, Apocyne dut retenir un sourire en coin. Son boss avait beau être tout sauf un crétin, il était quand même sacrément transparent lorsqu'il était question de ses sentiments ! Même lorsqu'il essayait à tout pris de les cacher ou de les nier. Et ça lui donnait très honnêtement envie de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, du moins pour l'aider à réaliser l'évidence.

\- Oh, il a dit que comme sa présence n'était plus souhaitée, il allait voir un pote à Malié. Bon débarras, non ?

Elle vit son chef tiquer, à son grand plaisir. Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement sur la table, son autre main trifouillant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Ah bon ? … Il va pas revenir alors ?

\- Je ne crois pas, fit calmement Apocyne sans le quitter des yeux. Son ami a dit qu'il allait rester un moment sur Ula-Ula, peut-être qu'ils vont vivre ensemble ? Après tout ce sont… deux professeurs Pokémon.

\- Quoi ?! Son ami, c'est Euphorbe ?!

Comme elle le pensait précédemment, son boss était loin d'être stupide, mais alors aucun self-contrôle ! Elle attendit quand même qu'il sorte presque en courant avant de s'autoriser à rire enfin, presque… émue par la situation. Guzma jaloux, c'était si mignon à voir !

* * *

Platane avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier l'ambiance sereine du parc. Euphorbe avait raison, c'était sans doute le plus bel endroit qu'il lui ait été donné de visiter. Il aurait dû y trainer Guzma, en réalité, pour avoir une discussion sans que cela ne tourne en dispute pour une fois.

Son beau visage s'assombrit légèrement lorsqu'il songea au jeune homme, et il croisa les mains pour y poser son menton, fixant les eaux calmes de l'étang. Est-ce qu'il était condamné à toujours se sentir aussi inutile, quand il s'agissait de gens auxquels il tenait ? Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour lui faire comprendre que la voie de la destruction n'était jamais la bonne à choisir…

\- Eh beh, quel air sinistre ! Moi qui pensais que tu ne savais que sourire !

Platane secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers son ami toujours si joyeux, une lueur de mélancolie au fond des yeux.

\- Je me rappelle avoir pourtant pleuré à notre rupture. Ca aurait du te marquer autant que mes sourires, non ?

Euphorbe haussa les épaules et prit place à ses côtés, les bras tendus vers l'arrière pour mieux profiter du soleil de la journée.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te faisait encore souffrir. C'était il y a si longtemps.

\- Oh je suis passé à autre chose depuis des années, le corrigea Platane avec un grand sourire. J'avais juste envie de t'embarrasser un peu, tu es si mignon quand tu te sens coupable.

Le prof de Kalos se reçut un coup de poing dans le bras pour toute réponse, et il se massa doucement en riant. Puis son attention fut de nouveau attirée par l'étang, et il se perdit encore une fois dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se confie de nouveau à Euphorbe ? Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait conseillé ce petit voyage, pour pouvoir trouver des réponses auprès de Guzma. Mais les deux hommes étaient si différents, pourrait-il vraiment comprendre à ses côtés ?

\- Au fait ! J'ai vu Guzma, tout à l'heure, lui apprit soudainement Euphorbe avec un large sourire devant l'air surpris de son ami. Il s'est pris une raclée auprès de ma petite protégée. Combien tu paries qu'elle va finir première maître de la ligue que je compte monter ?

\- Guzma était ici ? En ville ?

\- Dans le parc même ! rit le professeur d'Alola. Y a de ces coïncidences, quand même… Ou alors ce gamin a enfin décidé de verser dans le zen ? Quoi que le coin n'a pas eu l'air de le calmer, il est toujours aussi survolté.

\- Moi je trouve ça mignon, commenta Platane en jouant distraitement avec une fleur à ses pieds. Enfin je veux dire… il est touchant. Passionné. Même si on dirait qu'il en veut au monde entier pour ne pas le comprendre.

Il ne réalisa son erreur que quand il sentit un doigt poker sa joue avec insistance, et qu'il découvrit le visage de son ami ridiculement proche du sien. Euphorbe avait toujours eu du mal avec la notion d' « espace personnel », il l'oubliait toujours.

\- Rooh mais dis-moi, il te plait le petit jeune ? On dirait que tu t'es attaché plus que de raison !

Platane ouvrit la bouche pour protester, surpris, mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Que Guzma lui plaise physiquement… Et bien il était gay, et le leader des Skulls était très loin de manquer de charme mais… Est-ce qu'il tenait vraiment plus à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru ?!

Une ombre les priva soudainement de la chaleur du soleil, et les deux professeurs levèrent la tête de concert pour découvrir la raison de cette gêne inattendue, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Et avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, la masse s'abattit soudainement entre les deux, obligeant Euphorbe à se décaler – et donc à cesser de poker Platane – de toute urgence s'il ne voulait pas se faire écraser.

\- C'est MA zone ici, tu la squattes pas sans permission !

Le professeur de Kalos échangea un regard surpris avec son collègue et ami, qui lui avait bien du mal à retenir un fou rire. Car oui, c'était bien Guzma qui, sans prévenir, venait de s'imposer entre les deux hommes, le regard fixé sur une statue de l'étang et les poings serrés. Et s'il n'était pas trop mauvais observateur, Platane aurait juré que ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement plus rosée que d'habitude mais ça… Il n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer !


	6. Chapter 6

_Cher anonyme qui a commenté le premier chapitre d'un charmant beurk, chacun ses ships. J'ose espérer que tu n'iras pas plus loin dans ta lecture, car le bonus rated M est prêt à être posté._

 _J. Islington, j'ai peur que Guzma sache mais ne soit plus en mesure de réfléchir ! Ah la jalousie ! Merci de tes reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir_

* * *

Guzma n'avait jamais été un adepte du yoga ou de la méditation. La preuve, il prenait les murs de sa chambre pour punching-ball. Pourtant, sa mère avait bien tenté de lui apprendre quelques techniques de respiration censées le calmer et, il devait l'avouer, il en avait bien besoin là pour s'empêcher d'étrangler Euphorbe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait l'étrangler ? Parce qu'il était Euphorbe ! Et certainement pas parce qu'il avait osé toucher l'étranger comme s'ils étaient intimes, pratiquement collé à lui, à oser flirter alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un jardin zen sur SON ÎLE A LUI ! Non ça aurait été ridicule, voyons, comme s'il était jaloux !

\- Mais dis donc, Guz-guz, t'es jaloux ou quoi ?

\- JE VIENS DE DIRE QUE NON ! rugit le leader des Skulls en virant le doigt d'Euphorbe posé sur sa joue.

\- T'as rien dit du tout, tu t'es contenté de t'asseoir entre nous et de tirer la tronche, rétorqua le professeur d'Alola avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et si tu l'as pensé aussi fort au point de te défendre quand on te le fait remarquer, c'est que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher !

Guzma s'abattit la main sur le visage, partagé entre consternation, fureur… et une pointe de soulagement. C'était peut-être stupide, mais qu'Euphorbe le poke comme il avait poké Platane avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et d'agaçant, quand il le faisait à répétition !

\- Mais t'arrêtes oui, bordel ?!

Euphorbe ne perdit en rien de sa bonne humeur, mais il consentit enfin à laisser sa joue tranquille, jetant un regard amusé à son collègue qui n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu vois, il n'a pas nié. Mais dis-moi, Guzma, je croyais que tu étais parti après la raclée que tu t'es prise !

\- Je n'avais pas mon équipe au complet sur moi, gronda le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en fusillant le professeur du regard. Sinon ta gamine, je te l'atomisais !

\- Aaah donc tu n'es pas venu DANS LE BUT de l'atomiser, réfléchit Euphorbe en se frottant la barbiche de l'index. Je me demande bien ce que tu fais là, alors.

Guzma ne sut que répondre à ça, ses yeux se tournant instinctivement vers Platane qui lui rendit son regard, surpris. Evidemment, cela n'échappa au collègue de ce dernier, qui posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune délinquant, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu cherchais quelqu'un peut-être, hm ? intervint Platane d'une voix douce, son doigt se posant sur le front de son ami pour l'inciter gentiment à se reculer. Et si tu rentres avec un nez cassé, ta femme va m'en vouloir.

\- Bon ok, j'arrête, soupira le spécialiste des cristaux-Z.

Il se releva et épousseta son bermuda, avant d'adresser un dernier sourire aux deux hommes ainsi qu'un pouce levé.

\- Je vais voir où en sont les travaux pour ma ligue alors ! Platane, tu m'appelles et tu me racontes tout après ! Guzma, fais gaffe, les mecs de Kalos peuvent être bien plus dangereux que tu ne le crois ! A plus tard les enfants !

\- JE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE !

Evidemment le cri rageur de Guzma se heurta à un nouveau mur de bonne humeur, et Euphorbe les quitta sans plus attendre, sifflotant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Le chef des Skulls laissa échapper un profond soupir, sa tête basculant vers l'avant alors qu'il ruminait sa série d'échecs cuisants.

* * *

Platane observait Guzma qui marmonnait une suite de jurons en boucle, apparemment déprimé par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne semblait même pas se souvenir de sa présence, à ses côtés, alors que leurs flancs se touchaient presque. Bien sûr, ça lui laissait tout loisir de l'admirer enfin, donc il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Malgré son style un peu voyou, Guzma restait un homme séduisant. Il était mince, grand, athlétique. Sa peau pâle contrastait en revanche avec le teint habituellement halé des habitants de l'archipel, ce qui rajoutait à son charme. Et puis il y avait toutes ses petites mimiques qui faisaient fondre Platane quand il l'observait à la dérobée : sa manière de croiser les bras et de rire en relevant le menton, son sourcil qui se haussait et ses lèvres entrouvertes quand il était surpris, son habitude de se glisser les deux mains dans les cheveux quand il tentait de contenir sa colère, mais aussi son sourire sincère alors qu'il partageait un bon moment avec ses sbires et amis. Car Guzma était loin d'être un de ces mafieux au discours mielleux et hypocrites, prêts à vous enfoncer un couteau dans le dos à la moindre occasion. Non, contrairement à un Giovanni, le jeune homme d'Alola était vrai, authentique. Oui il avait un tempérament de feu, un caractère de cochon, et sans doute quelques vieilles rancunes qu'il avait du mal à oublier, mais il n'était pas…

\- Bon et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant, l'intello, l'interpella brusquement le leader des Skulls, le forçant à s'arracher à sa contemplation silencieuse. On te saoule, donc tu te barres aussi ?

Platane cligna des yeux, surpris par la tirade remplie de hargne, qui contrastait avec le regard fuyant et gêné du voyou.

\- Et bien je pense que nous n'allons pas passer notre vie dans ce parc, donc il y a des chances que nous soyons obligés de nous en aller à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis je dois finir de faire les courses pour Apocyne, et préparer le repas de ce soir…

\- Attends… QUOI ?! Mais tu comptes revenir à la base ?!

Le professeur de Kalos haussa les deux sourcils, sans doute le plus surpris des deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait ?

\- Pourquoi je n'y reviendrais pas ? Tant que je n'ai pas fini mon étude, je compte bien prolonger mon séjour, mais ça tu le sais depuis le début !

* * *

Guzma n'en revenait pas. Vu l'air surpris de Platane, il était clair que celui-ci n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se casser ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Apocyne lui avait déblatéré des salades ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite comme un désespéré, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fouillé tout ce putain de jardin, si c'était POUR RIEN !

\- Rah mais Guzma, tu me fais quoi là ! s'exclama le voyou en rejetant la tête en arrière, furieux après lui-même. C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile !

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu as cru que j'allais partir pour de bon et que ça… t'a inquiété au point de venir me chercher ?

\- Non pas du tout ! J'étais là pour foutre sa raclée à l'autre môme, point !

Platane se mit à rire, et Guzma ne put s'empêcher de frémir à ce son, ses joues s'empourprant de honte. Il se rendait ri-di-cule !

\- Oh vraiment ? susurra une voix à son oreille – et il réalisa alors pour la première fois à quel point ils étaient proches physiquement parlant ! Je croyais que tu étais parti en catastrophe, sans avoir le temps de prendre avec toi tes pokémons les plus entraînés ?

\- C'est… Je… Je sais plus, bordel !

Guzma n'avait plus qu'un désir, c'était bien de trouver un trou de rattata pour s'y planquer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Il sursauta presque en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et tourna brusquement la tête pour envoyer bouler l'envahisseur de Kalos. Toutes ses tentatives furent scellées d'un simple baiser, et il sentit sa colère fondre aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, alors que la main traîtresse glissait lentement sur sa nuque.

 _Putain ça fait si longtemps…_ qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact ? Qu'il en rêvait ? Il n'osa même pas finir de formuler sa pensée, ses lèvres se pressant désespérément contre les lèvres du professeur pour en réclamer plus, bien plus. Son vœu fut rapidement exaucé et il soupira d'aise quand Platane lui laissa le soin d'approfondir le baiser, le guidant même pour que l'échange soit empreint d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Et il l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère pression sur la nuque l'incite à chercher un peu d'air et qu'il ne se force à se reculer, juste assez pour que leurs nez se touchent encore. Il croisa les yeux rieurs du prof, mais il savait bien que celui-ci ne se moquait pas de lui, au contraire. Il semblait heureux.

\- Viens avec moi, murmura d'ailleurs ce dernier en saisissant la main de Guzma pour l'inciter à se lever avec lui.

\- Euh… Je viens où exactement ? grommela le jeune homme qui se laissait pourtant entraîner sans résister.

\- Sans offense, j'ai peur de découvrir la réaction de tes sbires si je me mets à t'embrasser chez toi, fit gaiement Platane qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. En revanche, j'ai une chambre d'hôtel toute propre où personne ne viendra nous déranger !

Le leader des Skulls jura, obligeant le prof à s'arrêter en le chopant par la blouse, avant de le ramener tout contre lui, l'air menaçant.

\- Tu m'emmènes moi dans une chambre où y aura que nous deux ? J'espère que t'es prêt à en subir les conséquences ! On n'invite pas Guzma à la légère !

\- Mais j'espère bien, souffla Platane, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Mais ne me sous-estime pas, veux-tu ? Je suis persuadé que je vais pouvoir t'apprendre un ou deux petits trucs… Préviens Apocyne, car il y a des chances que tu ne dormes pas _de la nuit_.

Les derniers mots susurrés à son oreille, suivis d'un coup de langue sur son lobe, eurent raison des dernières miettes de sang-froid de Guzma. Platane pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, où il le voulait, il était désormais certain que le professeur Pokémon le tenait dans le creux de sa main… et il n'était pas prêt de chercher à s'échapper.


	7. Chapter 7

_J'avais carrément la flemme de convertir les chapitres suivants. Petit warning en fin de chapitre_

* * *

Il foutait quoi, là ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de suivre le professeur étranger, sans protester ? Guzma s'en posait sacrément, des questions, alors qu'ils franchissaient le hall désert d'un hôtel... plutôt classe, il devait l'avouer. Apparemment ça rapportait pas mal le métier de chercheur !

 _Non Guzma, concentre-toi, c'est pas le sujet !_ se sermonna le leader des Skulls alors qu'il était traîné dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

A peine les portes fermées, Platane l'incita à se tourner vers lui pour s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme oublia tous ses doutes pour s'abandonner à ce baiser qui éveillait en lui une envie de plus... Plus de contact, plus de chaleur. Il ne réfléchit pas plus lorsqu'il plaqua le professeur à la paroi de la cabine pour approfondir le baiser, ses doigts se crispant sur sa taille fine. Il dut même être rappelé à l'ordre d'une tape sur la main, et il grogna de frustration en affrontant le regard amusé de Platane.

\- Roh voyons, pas ici quand même ! Si on nous tombe dessus, je vais être viré de l'hôtel pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent et le professeur de Kalos reprit la main de Guzma pour l'entrainer jusqu'à la suite qu'il louait. L'endroit, propre et lumineux, était bien plus accueillant que le manoir décrépi qu'avait investi la team Skull ! C'était à se demander ce qu'il foutait toujours fourré chez eux, alors qu'il avait un tel paradis pour lui tout seul.

Guzma se tourna vers Platane, une fois ses esprits repris, pour lui demander enfin des explications. Malheureusement ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit que l'homme avait retiré son habituelle blouse blanche, retroussant les manches de sa chemise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le minibar présent dans la pièce. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait admirer les contours de son corps, notamment de dos, et son regard s'attarda sans doute plus que de raison sur le bas. Comme quoi on pouvait être un crétin d'intello et être apparemment bien foutu.

\- Tu prendras bien un verre ?

Guzma s'arracha à sa contemplation, levant la tête pour croiser le regard du prof. La question le prit au dépourvu, car ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il finit quand même par hocher la tête en s'approchant pour prendre place sur un des tabourets, observant l'homme sortir verres et bouteilles pour les servir.

\- Bien, comme tu te doutes, ce n'est pas tellement mon genre d'emmener quelqu'un dans ma chambre sur un coup de tête. Donc je pense qu'on devrait... en parler un peu avant.

Ah là, Guzma était bien d'accord, parce qu'il en avait des questions ! Et il allait les poser pas plus tard que maintenant.

\- J'te préviens, y a pas intérêt à ce que t'ailles raconter à tout le monde qu'on s'est embrassés !

Bon c'était plus une menace qu'une question, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il prononça ces mots... et il le regretta, maudissant son caractère colérique et emporté !

Heureusement, Platane ne sembla pas mal le prendre, car il s'assit face à lui et lui prit doucement la main avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, Guzma. Notamment parce que je voudrais que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas fait ça... dans le but de te manipuler ou quoi que ce soit. Tu me plais, sincèrement.

Le leader des Skulls se sentit à la fois déstabilisé par son geste et ses paroles. Mais il n'était pas du genre à gober n'importe quoi non plus !

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais me rencontrer pour m'étudier, ou je ne sais pas quoi ? grogna le jeune homme avec humeur. Qui me dit que tu essayes pas juste de me faire baisser ma garde, hein ?

\- Loin de là mon intention, répondit Platane en soupirant mais sans le lâcher. L'intérêt que j'ai pour toi et mon envie de réponses n'ont... rien à voir. Et je crois qu'il est temps que je m'explique sur la raison de ma présence à Alola.

Guzma se redressa sur son tabouret, curieux. Enfin, il allait savoir ? Bah c'était pas trop tôt ! Et pourtant, le récit du professeur de Kalos fut loin de réussir à le calmer.

* * *

Platane était un spécialiste de la Méga-évolution et des Pokémons reconnu dans le monde entier. Sociable, énergique et motivé par ses recherches, il était aussi connu pour être un homme à l'écoute des autres, un bon ami et un excellent soutien. Aucune de ses connaissances n'avait eu à se plaindre de lui, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet ou un autre. Même Lysandre n'avait jamais élevé la voix lorsqu'ils discutaient jusqu'à tard le soir de l'avenir de leur planète, un débat qui leur tenait tous les deux à cœur. Et malgré le malaise apparent chez son ami, Platane n'avait su voir... ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu comprendre les sombres desseins qui se tramaient, dans le café rouge de la capitale. Il avait eu des suspicions, qu'il avait dans un premier temps balayé d'un revers de la main. Puis lorsque ses doutes étaient devenus une évidence, il avait tenté le dialogue, l'approche détournée, ne montrant jamais à Lysandre qu'il _savait._

Platane tenait à Lysandre, plus qu'à quiconque. Il était son ami, il l'admirait pour sa prestance, son esprit vif, son intelligence. Ils s'étaient fréquentés de nombreuses années, avaient tant vécu ensemble, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de détruire ce monde empli de beauté ? Qu'est-ce qui avait échappé à Platane, les soirs où les deux amis se retrouvaient attablés sous les étoiles ? Là où le premier gardait espoir, le second avait perdu toute foi en l'humanité, au point de tenter de la ravager. Et le pire, c'était qu'au cœur de ses actions répréhensibles, il y avait une raison justifiée, une réalité que nulle ne pouvait nier : le manque de ressources de la planète, la décadence à venir dans le cas où hommes et Pokémons ne travaillaient pas main dans la main à préserver leur environnement. Pourtant Platane ne pouvait admettre qu'un esprit aussi brillant en vienne à des solutions aussi radicales, amenant - il fallait oser le dire - au massacre de masse.

Et dans cette quête insensée, Lysandre avait perdu la vie. Le professeur de Kalos l'avait vécu comme une nouvelle défaite : il n'avait pu le ramener à la raison, puis il n'avait pu le sauver. Durant de longues nuits, il s'était torturé l'esprit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi son ami avait choisi cette voie, ce qui encourageait les jeunes gens pleins de promesses à ne propager que le mal autour d'eux. Il avait étudié le cas de Giovanni, à Kanto : simple parrain du crime; puis la team Magma et la team Aqua, aux idéaux allant à l'encontre même du bon sens et qui avaient fini par manquer de rayer Jotho de la carte; Hélio dans la région de Sinnoh, qui avait voulu détruire l'univers pour en construire un nouveau à son goût; N et la team Plasma, manipulés par Ghetis qui ne désirait qu'asservir les hommes. Tant d'hommes différents, tant de motivations, tant d'égoïsme... Pourtant peu avaient connu un sort aussi tragique que Lysandre, lui qui n'avait cherché ni à être un héros, ni à contrôler les hommes.

A force de se torturer ainsi dans sa quête de la vérité, Platane avait peu à peu perdu sa joie de vivre. Et sans doute se serait-il définitivement perdu... s'il n'avait pas alors reçu la visite d'un vieil ami du temps où il était étudiant, avec qui il avait partagé bien plus que de simples cours en commun. Euphorbe, et sa simplicité naturelle, avait su trouver les mots pour le sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé... et lui avait même donné LA solution qu'il attendait : plutôt que de chercher à comprendre le passé, il allait devoir observer le présent et se faire sa propre idée. Et justement, à Alola, une célèbre team de casse-pieds pas bien méchants tentait de prouver sa "valeur". Seuls le leader et son admin étaient vus comme de potentiels dangers, des dresseurs de talents qui avaient leur façon bien à eux de fonctionner. En somme, étudier l'environnement de ces marginaux qui avaient choisi volontairement de s'isoler permettrait peut-être à Platane de mieux comprendre pourquoi certains faisaient sciemment ce choix. Et c'était la raison de la venue du célèbre professeur de Kalos dans l'archipel d'Alola.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre est la scène +18, donc je mettrais sans doute juste la partie safe ici. Ca en fera un chapitre assez court_


	8. Chapter 8 safe

Guzma ne pouvait dire ce qui l'avait le plus touché : le récit de Platane, ou bien voir cette ombre chasser des beaux yeux clairs du professeur l'étincelle de joie qui les animait pourtant en permanence. Son sourire s'était fait plus petit, jusqu'à s'évanouir complètement alors qu'il évoquait la mort de son ami. Lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser, le leader des Skulls ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne par réflexe, mais il l'écouta jusqu'au bout, conscient de la difficulté qu'avait Platane à replonger dans ces souvenirs si douloureux.

Enfin le silence s'installa entre les deux, quand le professeur de Kalos eut fini de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence, laissant le délinquant... désemparé. Il n'était pas connu pour être la meilleure personne pour consoler les autres, après tout ! Pour coller des pains, il disait pas, mais là...

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu te trompes quand tu essayes de comprendre ton pote via moi. Je suis pas lui, j'ai pas de grandes ambitions de fou, finit par dire Guzma en essayant le plus possible de tempérer son discours.

Ce qui était difficile pour lui, il devait le reconnaître.

\- Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas semblables, fit Platane en hochant la tête. Mais peut-être que tu comprends mieux pourquoi on peut faire ce genre de choix, non ?

Le chef de la Team Skull haussa les épaules, perplexe.

\- Ça a rien à voir, j'ai voulu être mon propre patron parce que personne me prenait au sérieux et que ça me foutait la haine. Au moins mes gars me respectent. C'est une deuxième famille, on est bien ensemble. Même si ok, ce sont pas tous des lumières.

Platane ne retint pas un petit rire, ne pouvant pas vraiment contredire Guzma sur le coup. Mais il était vrai que si tous n'avaient pas l'intelligence de leur boss ou de leur admin, ils étaient tous attachants à leur façon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fut soulagé d'entendre le prof rire. Il était bien mieux lorsqu'il souriait, même si parfois il avait l'air un peu niais.

\- Merci, Guzma, murmura-t-il d'ailleurs en caressant la main du délinquant du pouce. Mais tu as beau dire, je crois que ce soir, j'ai eu un début de réponse à ma question. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes bien, parce que ce que je vais dire est tout aussi important que le reste : ma venue ici, et l'intérêt que j'ai développé pour toi, qui m'a poussé à t'inviter dans ma chambre, n'ont rien à voir.

\- Ah bon ? grommela l'homme dont le soulagement était pourtant visible. Pourtant c'est en m'étudiant que ça t'est venu. Tu vas pas me dire que ça a pas de rapport !

\- Bien sûr, c'est en t'observant que j'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais sexy ~

Guzma, qui avait saisi son verre pour en boire une gorgée, manqua de s'étouffer suite à la déclaration du professeur de Kalos. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il eut un stupide réflexe de recul, qui le fit tomber au sol. Evidemment il entraîna dans sa chute le récipient qui se renversa sur lui, et resta allongé sur le dos, le t-shirt trempé, à contempler le plafond en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à la vie pour qu'elle lui en veuille à ce point, bordel !

\- Guzma, ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Platane qui s'était levé en catastrophe et se penchait sur lui, l'air inquiet, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas blessé. Ça lui laissait tout loisir d'observer la naissance de son torse à travers la chemise en partie déboutonnée, alors finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Hrm… Ça va ouais. Va juste me falloir un truc de rechange, finit-il par marmonner en agitant son t-shirt trempé.

Avant de remarquer que son geste était observé avec attention par Platane, qui avait retrouvé un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu devrais l'enlever, on te cherchera quelque chose dans mes affaires… Même si j'ai peur que ce soit un peu serré pour toi, nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même stature.

Guzma hocha la tête et se redressa avec un peu d'aide, se débarrassant d'abord de sa veste avant d'attraper le t-shirt mouillé pour le retirer. Puis il resta là, les bras ballants, alors que Platane ne faisait pas mine de se diriger vers son armoire, se contentant de l'admirer en émettant un sifflement approbateur.

\- Ou alors tu ne te rhabilles pas, tu passes un coup de fil à tes hommes, et tu dis que tu as été kidnappé pour la nuit.

\- Fais pas de blague là-dessus, le menaça Guzma en lui agitant son index sous le nez. Si je te prends au sérieux, tu auras du mal à marcher demain et tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Platane se saisisse de sa main avec un grand sourire, ni qu'il donne sans prévenir un coup de langue à son doigt tendu. Puis le professeur de Kalos se rapprocha de lui sans le lâcher, sans tenir compte de ses joues qui s'empourpraient, pour venir murmurer à son oreille alors que sa main se posait doucement sur son torse.

\- Chiche.

Guzma sentit quelque chose se briser en lui lorsque ses bras vinrent enlacer la taille fine de Platane pour le soulever et l'embrasser avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais après tout, qui avait encore besoin de sang-froid dans une situation comme celle-là ?

* * *

 _La partie +18 sera postée à part si j'ai de la demande. Enjoy_


	9. Chapter 9

Le réveil fut des plus difficiles, le lendemain. En réalité, lorsque Platane jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit, il fut effaré de se rendre compte qu'ils entamaient doucement l'après-midi. Il n'était pas habitué à se lever si tard !

Il se redressa vivement dans le lit, arrachant un grognement à la forme allongée près de lui. Et avant de pouvoir s'excuser, il sentit un bras s'agripper fermement à sa taille avant de le basculer de nouveau sur le matelas.

\- 5 minutes, grommela Guzma en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Amant qui eut un rire, ébouriffant la tignasse blanche et noire d'un geste affectueux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le délinquant soit câlin, mais il l'avait surpris plus d'une fois cette nuit... Et puis ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus.

\- Tes hommes vont finir par se demander où tu es passé, et composeront un rap vengeur à mon égard qu'ils m'asséneront sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je demande grâce !

Guzma ricana, ouvrant enfin un œil.

\- Eh, tu parles presque en rimes. Ils t'ont contaminé ?

\- Hmm peut-être ai-je toujours été un grand poète, rétorqua Platane en tournant la tête vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Allez suis-moi, on va se doucher et on te ramènera.

\- Ok, ok...

Guzma finit donc par se redresser à son tour, jetant un regard autour d'eux pour évaluer le bazar, résultat de leur nuit mouvementé. Puis son attention fut toute entière sur le professeur qui venait de se lever et lui tournait le dos, alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain. Presque hypnotisé, il se leva et le suivit, avant de le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

\- Hm ? Je te ferai bien la blague de "est-ce que c'est ton téléphone que je sens là se presser contre moi", mais tu es toujours nu, n'est-ce pas ?

Platane sourit en tournant la tête vers le délinquant qui hocha la tête, mi-gêné, mi-excité par la situation. Mais voyant qu'il n'osait pas, ne sachant pas s'il y avait le droit ou non, il lui saisit la main pour la guider lui-même sur son corps marqué par leurs ébats de la nuit.

\- Je pense qu'on peut bien s'accorder ça... Un peu de retard en plus ou en moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme, qui ne se fit pas prier davantage.

* * *

Lorsque Guzma sortit de la salle de bain, lavé, habillé et peig… non, pas peigné quand même, il se sentait dans un état de calme proche de la béatitude totale. Plus aucune tension dans le corps, aucune pensée parasite pour venir l'emmerder, juste l'envie de s'allonger et de profiter du reste de la journée sans rien faire. Enfin. Peut-être pas tout à fait sans rien faire… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que Platane se tenait proche de lui, il se sentait de nouveau prêt à des folies. Comme dans la douche, ou bien cette nuit, où il s'était surpris par sa propre endurance.

Malheureusement, le prof avait raison, et il devait aussi rentrer voir si le manoir tenait toujours debout. Il soupira, se glissant une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui faisait un brin de ménage et débarrassait le lit des draps.

\- T'as quelque chose à faire, aujourd'hui ? finit-il par demander, lorsqu'il réussit à croiser son regard.

\- Hmm et bien je serais bien allé voir un Noadkoko originaire de l'archipel, mais vu l'heure ça me semble compromis, rit Platane en venant vers lui. Donc je pense que je vais continuer à être le professeur chiant et collant qui… « squatte ta baraque ».

\- Ça va, t'es pas si chiant, marmonna Guzma en fuyant le regard amusé du professeur. Alors tu viens, tu feras le café à Apocyne. Elle dit que t'es bien le seul mec capable du coin, donc…

\- Donc je viens pour tenir compagnie à Apocyne, hmm ? Pas pour une autre raison ?

Le leader des Skulls souffla, levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

\- Bon on y va maintenant !

Il ignora délibérément le rire de Platane, sachant que celui-ci ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il ose avouer tout haut qu'il était complètement et définitivement accro à ce foutu étranger de Kalos.

* * *

\- Eh boss, t'as une marque rouge dans le cou.

Surpris par la remarque d'Apocyne, alors que ça faisait bien une demi-heure que lui et Platane étaient rentrés et que tout le monde était venu les accueillir sans rien soupçonner du tout, Guzma se plaqua une main sur la marque traîtresse en jurant.

\- Sérieux, ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Absolument pas, mais au moins maintenant je me doute de où t'étais cette nuit, rétorqua son bras droit en haussant les épaules, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

Guzma leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément la jeune femme était trop intelligente pour leur bande, c'était à se demander ce qu'elle foutait là.

\- Bon OK j'étais où tu penses que j'étais. Mais pas un mot aux gars, compris ?

\- Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'ils fassent une crise de jalousie et aillent emmerder le prof ? Y a des chances, ouais.

\- JUSTEMENT ! Tu lâches rien, sinon on n'a pas fini de les entendre pleurer !

Un sourire - ! - vint flotter une demi-seconde sur les lèvres d'Apocyne avant de disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

\- Entendu. Par contre, j'te conseille pas de l'emmener dans ta chambre. T'as pas dû faire le ménage depuis...

\- Je SAIS ! la coupa son chef avec humeur. Et puis s'il dort là, ce sera l'embrouille, donc on ira ailleurs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, prête à aller zoner ailleurs, quand elle s'arrêta pour observer attentivement son boss. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'en rendre compte et haussa un sourcil à son attention, intrigué.

\- Bah quoi, t'as d'autres questions ?

Non, je trouve juste... Que t'as l'air mieux. C'est cool.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sens mystérieux de ses paroles et fila dehors pour recadrer quelques imbéciles de sbires qui jouaient avec des allumettes. Il ne fallait rien laisser de dangereux entre les mains des enfants après tout !

Heureusement pour lui, Guzma ne se retrouva pas seul très longtemps. Il sentit une main venir furtivement se poser sur la taille, et aperçut les cheveux noirs de son amant alors qu'il se penchait sur lui pour lui servir un café.

\- Donc tu me raccompagnes ce soir, si j'ai bien compris ?

Le délinquant lui lança un regard proprement scandalisé.

\- Nan mais t'as écouté notre conversation ? J'y crois pas !

\- Je n'ai pas écouté, je n'ai fait qu'entendre quelques bribes alors que je passais totalement par hasard et plusieurs fois de suite, rétorqua Platane avec humour en prenant place face à lui. Il fallait bien que je prépare le café !

\- T'as pas besoin de bouger autant pour moudre du grain et faire chauffer de l'eau, grommela Guzma en goûtant le breuvage noir encore fumant. Et pour répondre à ta question, je vais au moins te raccompagner.

\- Quelle prévenance ! Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, avant ! Aurais-tu donc une arrière-pensée, hm ?

Le jeune homme préféra se concentrer sur sa tasse plutôt que de répondre. C'était assez évident, qu'il avait une arrière-pensée ! Mais s'il y pensait trop, il risquait de ne plus tenir et de chercher le premier endroit libre et propre de la baraque pour... Oui bon ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir le faire ici, vu les critères qu'il s'imposait.

Un frisson parcourut soudainement son corps, et il leva les yeux vers Platane, surpris. Celui-ci l'observait avec un sourire, tête entre les paumes, alors que sous la table son pied venait très clairement de se coller à la jambe de Guzma !

\- Enfin je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne me sens clairement pas innocent quand je pense à toi, murmura le professeur d'un ton malicieux. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas me... raccompagner, ce soir.

Un grondement échappa à Guzma, alors qu'il saisissait le prof par les pans de sa blouse pour le forcer à se pencher vers lui et capturer ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé. Il ne se sépara de lui que quand les deux se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle, avant de lui indiquer la porte d'un coup de tête.

\- J'te raccompagne ?

Platane eut un rire, se levant néanmoins en sa compagnie.

\- Si on nous pose des questions, on peut toujours prétendre qu'on part à la pêche aux Concombaffes, plaisanta-t-il avant de se recevoir un petit coup à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ca suffit avec cette blague ! Tu vas voir si je suis aussi mou qu'un de ces foutus concombres de mer !

Le professeur Pokémon retint un nouveau rire, emboitant le pas à son amant qui marchait avec une détermination renouvelée. Il n'irait pas lui avouer qu'il avait fait exprès de le provoquer, bien sûr, mais en tout cas la soirée s'annonçait à nouveau particulièrement agitée.


	10. Chapter 10

Après plusieurs jours - "Semaines !" l'avait même corrigé Euphorbe - à se la couler douce auprès de son nouvel amant, Platane sentit sa curiosité scientifique le titiller lorsque son vieil ami lui proposa un tour des îles pour découvrir les formes régionales d'Alola.

\- Ça tombe bien, avait grommelé Guzma quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Je vais être pas mal occupé, j'ai un contrat sur les bras à boucler.

Platane n'avait pas cherché à savoir la nature de ce contrat, de peur de déclencher une dispute. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que son amant s'occupait d'affaires peu recommandables, mais il cherchait encore un moyen de lui faire changer de style de vie sans le froisser.

Sur le navire qui les amenait à l'île Noadkoko, les deux professeurs observaient les eaux calmes, appuyés au bastingage. Le premier à briser le silence fut bien sûr Euphorbe, qui demanda mine de rien.

\- Alors, il se passe quoi entre toi et l'autre excité du bocal ? Il m'a semblé qu'il me fusillait du regard avec bien plus de haine que d'habitude, quand je suis venu te chercher !

Platane ne retint pas un sourire à ce souvenir, qui avait entrainé un baiser passionné à l'abri des regards avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à rejoindre Euphorbe. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de cacher des informations à son ami.

\- Disons qu'on a approfondi notre relation au-delà du raisonnable. Si tu veux me raisonner, c'est trop tard : je suis accro.

Euphorbe siffla, apparemment loin d'être surpris ou même choqué. Au contraire, il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami, tout sourire.

\- Bah c'est bien ça ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi détendu, et pourtant on parle de Guzma là !

\- Il est un peu sanguin, mais il n'est pas si méchant, protesta Platane. Il essaye d'aider ces pauvres jeunes gens perdus, mais il s'y prend mal. La délinquance n'est pas une solution pour se démarquer !

\- Ça, tu l'as dit, approuva le professeur d'Alola en croisant les bras. Enfin peut-être que sous ton influence, il finira par revenir du côté de la lumière. Nous aussi on a des cookies !

\- Je ne comprends pas ta référence...

\- Hmm moi non plus. Mais sur le coup, ça me semblait drôle.

Décidément, Euphorbe était un être aussi insondable qu'imprévisible. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa femme n'arrivait pas à découvrir l'identité véritable de Royal Mask ? Cela aurait mérité une étude approfondie !

* * *

Il ne s'était passé que deux jours depuis le départ de Platane, avant que la protégée d'Euphorbe ne débarque dans SON manoir pour se battre contre lui. Guzma allait prétexter avoir été distrait par l'absence du prof pour expliquer sa défaite, mais heureusement la convocation de la boss de la fondation Aether lui fournit la distraction nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

Le leader des Skulls n'était pas un homme stupide, nul ne pouvait prétendre ça. Mais il était impulsif, et il estimait avoir une grande dette envers Elsa-Mina. Il l'avait suivi sans discuter via le vortex, et ce ne fut qu'une fois de l'autre côté que l'élégante dame vêtue de blanc lui apprit l'horrible vérité.

\- COMMENT CA ON PEUT PAS RETOURNER EN ARRIÈRE ?!

Oui il avait hurlé, dans une dimension chelou, entourée de chimères à la con, mais il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur cette imbécile pour la frapper au visage !

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux, mon cher Guzma ? lui demanda Elsa-Mina sans sembler se rendre compte de la fureur de son acolyte. Nous n'aurons plus jamais à supporter la laideur de notre monde. Nous voilà seuls maîtres à bord dans une dimension où nul n'ira contester nos choix, nos goûts, nos décisions !

Le jeune homme en resta bouche bée, abasourdi. Est-ce que cette femme avait toujours été aussi débile ?! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, sérieux ?! Elle était perchée, elle ne l'écoutait même plus, ne le calculait plus, alors qu'elle suivait les chimères méduses d'un pas gracile. Et lui restait là, planté comme un con, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner davantage. Il allait crever là, vraiment ? Pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, pas de moyen de contacter ses hommes ni…

Oh merde, Platane. Mais il allait en dire quoi, Platane ?!

* * *

Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner dès l'instant où on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ou peut-être pas le monde, mais son univers à lui s'était complètement figé. Inconscient que son cœur battait encore, que des gens s'activaient autour de lui, qu'Euphorbe appelait son nom pour tenter de le faire réagir, Platane restait planté là, dans la salle de recherches, le regard perdu dans le vide. Toute chaleur semblait avoir déserté son corps, et il cherchait inconsciemment dans son esprit tournant au ralenti ce qui avait su le ranimer, ces dernières semaines. Mais il ne le retrouverait pas, il était parti. Comme Lysandre, avant lui.

\- PLATANE !

Le professeur de Kalos redressa brusquement la tête, sortant de sa léthargie alors qu'il croisait enfin le regard inquiet de son ami. Euphorbe l'avait saisi par les épaules d'une poigne ferme, le ramenant à la réalité et à la douleur vive qui lui vrillait le cœur.

\- Co…comment ? balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc. Je croyais que… qu'il ne voulait pas… partir ?

Euphorbe secoua la tête, l'air désolé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer son ami, lui-même ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé. Et dire que la fondation Aether était derrière ça depuis le début…

\- Va en salle de repos. Je vais demander plus d'informations, et je viendrai tout te dire, ok ?

Platane hocha la tête par automatisme, et se dirigea vers la fameuse salle d'un pas de robot, incapable de ne réagir autrement que par instinct. Il s'écroula sur le canapé dès qu'il y fut, et attendit, attendit, attendit…

S'était-il écoulé des heures ? Des jours ? Il n'avait fait que se repasser en boucle les souvenirs de Guzma, se remémorant le jeune homme bouillonnant, plein de vie et d'une étrange sincérité touchante. Puis Euphorbe était revenu, enfin, accompagné de la seule personne qui pouvait répondre sincèrement à la question qui l'obsédait tant.

* * *

\- Faut sauver le boss. Il savait pas.

D'apparence calme, comme toujours, Apocyne bouillait intérieurement. Elle avait jamais fait confiance à cette richou d'Elsa-Mina, pour être honnête : elle se la jouait trop « grande dame » à son goût. Ouais elle faisait semblant d'écouter et de comprendre Guzma, mais l'admin des Skulls savait bien qu'elle ne faisait qu'utiliser leur bande.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais fait part de ses doutes, c'était pas dans sa nature. Mais maintenant que son boss était paumé dans une autre dimension, elle le regrettait sérieusement. Alors elle s'était présentée d'elle-même à Euphorbe pour lui expliquer la situation, espérant que Platane ne serait pas trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Parce que vraiment, Guzma n'avait pas cherché à les quitter. Il parlait même de son retour comme d'une évidence, espérant sans oser l'avouer que le prof de Kalos ne serait pas long dans son exploration de l'archipel !

Elle sut, dès qu'elle mit le pied dans la salle de repos où l'avait traîné Euphorbe, qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Le prof faisait peine à voir, avec son air hagard, suppliant, son teint bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Alors sans attendre, elle avait prononcé ces mots qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, depuis le jour où elle était devenue le bras droit de Guzma. Oui il fallait le sauver, et pas seulement de cette dimension pourrie. Il fallait le sauver de lui-même, et ça seul Platane en était capable.


	11. Chapter 11

N'empêche que si c'était pour être aussi vide et moche, ça valait pas le coup de visiter des dimensions parallèles, songea Guzma alors perché sur… c'était quoi, de la roche ? Enfin bref.

Dès qu'il avait enfin compris qu'Elsa-Mina était complètement fêlée de la cafetière, il l'avait planté sur place pour trouver un coin où réfléchir à un plan. Il allait pas passer sa vie dans ce trou sans rien ! Surtout que sa vie, elle allait être drôlement raccourci, parce qu'il ne voyait ni eau ni nourriture aussi loin que son regard portait ! Il était enfermé comme un con dans une grotte qui allait être son tombeau, bordel !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs soupira lourdement, sa tête basculant vers l'avant. Sérieux il était dans la merde, et il avait aucune idée si quelqu'un, quelque part, aurait la bonne idée de trouver la solution pour le sortir de là. Ses hommes étaient gentils, mais de gros crétins ; Apocyne n'était certainement pas une scientifique ; et Platane n'y connaissait sans doute rien, aux brèches et ultra-chimères.

Il serra les dents au souvenir de Platane, de son dernier baiser avant leur séparation, et de leur promesse de se retrouver vite. Il passait pour quoi, maintenant ? Pour un connard du genre de son ancien pote, faisant passer ses ambitions perso avant le type qui lui plaisait ? Il avait jamais pensé qu'il risquait sa vie !

Un soupir résigné lui échappa, et il jeta une dernière fois un regard alentour… avant d'hausser un sourcil, surpris. Non mais c'était lui ou il voyait les deux gosses se ramener sur le seul chemin praticable de tout l'endroit ? Il retint un ricanement en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis le boss de la team Skull, et je n'ai jamais eu peur de quiconque ou de quoi que ce soit. Eh, j'passe même mon temps à faire peur aux autres. Alors vous là, écoutez bien c'que le grand méchant Guzma a à dire….

Son sourcil se haussa, alors qu'il dévisageait les deux gamines avec incrédulité.

\- Z'êtes tous stupides !

Sans se soucier de leur réaction – c'était pas comme si les autres l'intéressaient de toute façon – Guzma se laissa tomber de son perchoir pour se planter devant les intrus, mains sur les hanches.

\- Et puis même comment vous avez fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? J'ai aucune idée de votre truc, et pourtant z'êtes là.

Il se tourna et secoua la tête.

\- Il fait sombre ici… J'ai pas une idée de c'qui se passe, mais y a des chimères partout… J'ai essayé d'en capturer une… Mais elle m'a possédé ! Mon corps, mon esprit… they're started running wild and I couldn't do anything ! C'était comme si j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, et j'ai finalement compris ce qu'était la peur ! C'était terrifiant ! J'suis peut-être bien le boss de la Team Skull qui a peur de rien ni personne, mais… cette femme. Elle est à un autre niveau. Elle est totalement perchée ! Elle a perdu la boule face aux Ultra Chimères. Tu peux pas lui parler, tu peux pas la raisonner, elle est juste… partie.

Et ça le rendait un peu triste, quelque part. Parce que quand même, c'était la première à l'avoir enfin pris au sérieux et reconnu sa force.

\- Ça ne change rien, il faut que j'y aille !

Guzma n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, qu'il vit la petite blonde lui filer sous le nez, vers le centre de la grotte où Elsa-Mina avait trouvé refuge. Sans comprendre trop ce qui le poussait, il la suivit elle et sa copine, l'agaçante morveuse qui arrêtait pas de lui foutre raclée sur raclée quand il la croisait !

* * *

Il avait appris la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'émotions. Il avait pleuré, un peu; ri, beaucoup; gardé le silence, le temps des explications; regardé le ciel azuré, une dernière fois. Puis la porte s'était refermée, et il avait clos le volet du hublot. Là encore, il avait pleuré. Pourtant, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

* * *

Euphorbe resta le temps que l'avion décolle et ne soit plus qu'un point distant à l'horizon. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, il fixa la piste un long moment, le visage grave et son habituel sourire absent de ses lèvres. Si seulement il n'avait pas rencontré sa femme, s'il n'avait pas été à ce point amoureux d'elle... Jamais l'homme qu'il portait encore dans son cœur n'aurait souffert à ce point. Il l'aurait protégé à la trahison de Lysandre, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Guzma. La perte du premier rendait intolérable l'idée même qu'il avait failli ne plus revoir le second.

Euphorbe poussa un long soupir, se passant une main derrière la nuque. Enfin ce qui était fait ne pourrait plus être changé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à surveiller Guzma, désormais, pour que celui-ci ne retombe pas dans ses travers. Autant dire que la tâche s'annonçait ardue.

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs, celui qui avait été à la tête de la grande Team Skull attendait, assis sur le lit, que les médecins veuillent bien finir de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Passer dans l'autre dimension et y avoir séjourné même un court laps de temps pouvait avoir laissé des séquelles, avaient-ils dit. Ils s'étaient notamment inquiétés de le voir si calme, presque... hébété.

Sur l'archipel, tout le monde connaissait Guzma et ses crises de colère. Peu de personnes pouvaient se "vanter" de l'avoir vu dans un tel état : ses parents quelques fois, Euphorbe à la rigueur, les doyens lorsqu'on lui avait refusé le titre de capitaine qui constituait le rêve de sa vie. Pour Apocyne, c'était une première, et il fallut attendre le départ des spécialistes pour que son boss veuille enfin lever les yeux vers elle et prononce ses premiers mots depuis qu'elle lui avait appris la nouvelle.

\- Je vais dissoudre la bande. Désolé.

L'admin hocha doucement la tête pour approuver son choix, lui filant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Bien sûr qu'elle en était un peu triste, mais il était temps pour eux d'aller de l'avant. Toute cette aventure leur avait beaucoup appris, leur avait ouvert les yeux. Et il avait fallu que Guzma perde ce qui comptait le plus pour lui pour qu'enfin...

\- Tes parents sont là, boss. C'est vrai que tu vas retourner chez eux ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, se levant du lit en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sempiternel pantalon noir.

\- J'dois réfléchir, Apocyne. J'ai merdé.

Là, elle n'allait pas le contredire. Elle fronça les sourcils, néanmoins, peu satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Et pour lui, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il jouait les fiers, encore, pourtant elle pouvait voir la tristesse qui hantait son regard. Sa voix même trembla légèrement lorsqu'il marmonna un "Il est parti, c'est fini" à voix basse, avant de se diriger vers la porte où attendaient deux personnes d'un certain âge. Apocyne le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, gravant dans son esprit l'image de cet homme si fort et si fragile qu'elle respectait tant. Non, tout n'était pas fini. Pas encore.


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait deux semaines que la Team Skull avait été dissoute. Deux longues semaines, à naviguer entre la maison de ses parents et la demeure du doyen de l'île, qui avait décidé de reprendre son entrainement en main. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il avait connu une nouvelle défaite, Apocyne lui avait appris son envie de devenir maître de la ligue, ses anciens sbires n'avaient cessé de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, et Elsa-Mina l'avait appelé pour s'excuser à demi-mot de son comportement. La pauvre femme était apparue à l'écran du navidex épuisée, son corps ayant mal supporté la possession. Lui, il avait eu de la chance, ça n'avait pas duré trop longtemps.

Durant ces deux semaines, Guzma avait réussi à accomplir pas mal de choses. Déjà, il avait remis les pendules à l'heure avec son père, et ce dernier avait accepté de le laisser mener sa vie - tant qu'il ne redevenait pas un criminel. Ensuite il avait définitivement prouvé ses talents de dresseur aux doyens et capitaines qui étaient venus le juger. Mais il n'avait pas demandé à avoir sa place au sein de leur cercle très fermé. Il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il avait préféré faire ses preuves à l'arbre de combat, où il avait retrouvé l'énervante gamine qui était devenue la première maître de la ligue d'Aloha.

Ce jour-là était le premier jour de repos qu'il s'accordait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Pour fêter ça, il s'était rendu sur la troisième île de l'archipel pour revoir son ancienne base, poussé par un élan de nostalgie. Les lieux étaient toujours aussi dévastés, qu'ils soient peuplés de sbires ou non. Avec le temps, les tags finiraient par s'effacer des murs, la végétation reprendrait ses droits et les pokemons hanteraient les lieux. Nul ne se souviendrait qu'auparavant se tenait là la plus grande Team de criminels de tout Aloha.

Guzma soupira, et prit place sur un débris de barricade, jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter le fait que cette pensée ne le rendait pas triste une seule seconde. Il avait tiré un trait sur la Team Skull avec tant de facilité que ça l'effrayait, parfois. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas ce regret qui le tenait éveillé chaque soir.

\- Alors mon grand, ça boume ?

Guzma leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un soupir agacé. Ok il avait changé, mais y avait des choses qu'il pouvait toujours pas encadrer en fait. Comme la tronche d'Euphorbe à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

\- Vérifier la profondeur de tes cernes, répliqua tranquillement Euphorbe en se reculant une fois son observation faite. Je suis ravi de voir que ta conscience te travaille ! Y a de l'espoir !

L'ancien leader des Skulls serra les poings pour s'empêcher de les envoyer dans la tronche du professeur. Il en était certain, ce dernier se foutait de lui. Et il pensait bien en savoir la raison.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur, Euphorbe. Un mot de travers et je retourne ma veste. Et cette fois-ci je pourrais clamer haut et fort que tu seras le seul fautif.

Le professeur Pokémon secoua la tête, une moue désapprobatrice aux lèvres.

\- Ok je le ferai pas, grommela Guzma en détournant le regard. Mais me gonfle pas !

\- Oh tu me surprends, je te pensais sérieux !

Euphorbe retrouva instantanément le sourire, prenant place à côté de l'ancien délinquant sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Sans plus d'explication, il lui tendit un bout de papier de format rectangulaire, avant de lui indiquer le sac à leurs pieds que Guzma n'avait même pas remarqué auparavant. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interloqué, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu embarques dans trois heures, fit tranquillement Euphorbe sans se départir de son sourire. Ta mère a mis des vêtements chauds dans le sac. Tu vas en avoir besoin, le continent ça a rien à voir avec les îles.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu pars à Kalos retrouver Platane.

Guzma laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, se tournant d'un bloc vers le professeur qui lui tendait toujours le ticket d'avion.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'il te manque, que tu lui manques, que vous vous manquez, fit Euphorbe avec un rire joyeux. Et que je ne souhaite que le bien de Platane ! Bon, peut-être que tu mérites un peu de bonheur aussi, mais lui d'abord.

Le jeune homme fixa sans y croire le papier que le professeur finit par lui fourrer dans les mains de force. Il le tourna, le retourna, le lut et le relut jusqu'à ce qu'il en connaisse le contenu par cœur, l'esprit agité par tant de questions qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Et il n'avait peut-être pas le temps de toutes les poser, car… trois heures ? Mais l'aéroport se situait sur une autre île, il avait tout juste le temps de l'atteindre s'il partait maintenant !

Guzma bondit sur ses pieds sans attendre une seconde de plus, saisissant le sac au passage alors qu'il sprintait vers la sortie, agitant la main pour Euphorbe.

\- JE TE SUPPORTE TOUJOURS PAS !

\- MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME MON PETIT GUZMA !

L'ancien leader des Skulls laissa échapper un juron peu flatteur, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire demi-tour pour répondre à la provocation du prof. Et puis de toute façon, celui-ci n'écoutait jamais !


	13. Chapter 13

Platane se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les tempes pulsant avec force. Il se passa une main sur le visage et grimaça en sentant la sueur lui coller à la peau. Dans un soupir, il rejeta les draps et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Son regard croisa celui de son reflet, et il grimaça en notant les cernes noirs et le teint blafard qu'il arborait.

Même s'il savait que Guzma était sauvé, même si Euphorbe lui avait envoyé un mail pour lui dire que tous les examens s'étaient révélés positifs, Platane n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Ses nuits étaient hantés par des cauchemars toujours plus réalistes, avec Lysandre, avec le jeune leader des Skulls, parfois avec les deux réunis qui disparaissaient toujours alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les saisir par le bras. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner son impuissance, ni même sa lâcheté.

Lysandre… Il était difficile de ne pas faire le lien entre la team Flare et le fameux café Rouge que tenait son ami, pas vrai ? Et pour Guzma, il n'avait sans doute pas été un soutien suffisant pour que celui-ci lui préfère une femme qui « avait cru en sa force depuis le début », comme le lui avait expliqué Apocyne. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il aurait du faire, ou dire !

Dans la chambre, le réveil se mit à sonner, le rappelant à la réalité. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le matin était déjà là ! Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, il avait un travail urgent au labo qui l'attendait ! Une douche et un café plus tard, il était parti, courant dans les rues d'Illumis jusqu'à rejoindre ses assistants qui l'attendaient patiemment.

* * *

La première chose qui le percuta, ce fut le froid. La seconde, ce fut la TAILLE de la gare, bien plus grande que le principal aéroport de l'archipel. Et la troisième, c'était que cette ville était un putain de labyrinthe géant avec des gens pressés partout qui le bousculaient sans même se soucier de lui faire mal ! Et comme il avait promis à sa mère au téléphone qu'il serait sage, il ne pouvait même pas leur flanquer une bonne correction !

Guzma étouffa un grondement de rage quand un énième crétin lui marcha sur le pied et bredouilla d'incompréhensibles excuses tout en s'éloignant rapidement. C'était pas comme s'il était invisible non plus, il dépassait les deux mètres ! Il secoua la tête et se remit en route, se maudissant d'avoir refusé la proposition du taxi, sous prétexte qu'il avait une carte et qu'il saurait facilement trouver son chemin. Encore aurait-il fallu que son plan ne date pas des études d'Euphorbe. Elle avait du bien changer la ville depuis, bordel, vu qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à se repérer. Il était où, ce foutu café Rouge !

Quelques heures plus tard, l'estomac dans les talons, Guzma fit une pause bien méritée dans un bistrot pour y dévorer un sandwich. Au moins il devait reconnaître que le pain était délicieux.

Son regard s'attarda sur la rue, désertée depuis que la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Bon, finalement, c'était pas si mal ici. C'était propre, contrairement à sa planque d'autrefois. Et puis les gens étaient plus réservés que sur son île, donc lui foutaient la paix. Personne pour le reconnaître, pour lui faire la leçon… Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour être complètement détendu et enfin heureux. Enfin pas une chose, mais une personne, à ses côtés. Platane lui manquait cruellement, au point qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle le prof était parti sans un mot, ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait accepter de le revoir. Mais lui avait besoin de lui parler, de s'expliquer. Ca l'obsédait tant qu'il avait eu l'impression de le voir à tous les coins de rue, ce jour-là, et même devant le café où il prenait son repas, à courir sous la pluie, sa blouse blanche claquant au vent…

Guzma se leva brusquement, saisi d'un doute, abandonnant l'argent du sandwich sur le comptoir avant de s'élancer dehors au pas de course. Il ne rêvait pas, C'ETAIT Platane devant lui qui s'engouffrait en hâte dans une cour boisée qui abritait une petite maison aux volets de couleurs vives. L'ancien leader des Skulls eut un temps d'arrêt devant l'endroit, notant au passage la présence de pokémons ici et là qui profitaient d'une averse rafraîchissante ou s'en abritaient, dans les arbres, dans les parterres de buissons ou sous le banc faisant face à un petit étang. Aucun doute, il était bien devant la maison d'un professeur pokémon.

* * *

Platane se débarrassa de sa blouse à peine entré, la jetant sur le portemanteau avant d'aller chercher une serviette pour se sécher sommairement. Le dossier qu'il avait oublié ce matin trônait fièrement sur la petite table du salon. Il allait attendre que la pluie passe avant de retourner au travail, ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper un rhume !

Le professeur se laissa aller dans le fauteuil avec un soupir de satisfaction, la serviette autour des épaules. Il ignora la vibration dans sa poche, qui indiquait un appel entrant. Il voulait juste rester là un petit moment, à ne rien faire, ne rien penser, juste à apprécier la chaleur des lieux.

Il ne retint pas un sursaut lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Quoi, un de ses assistants l'avait suivi peut-être ? L'appel était peut-être bien urgent. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone tout en décrochant l'interphone, son cœur manquant un battement lorsque le nom clignota sur l'écran.

\- Guzma ?

\- Hey, Platane… ouvre-moi.

Platane leva les yeux vers la porte fermée, son portable tombant à terre alors qu'il s'empressait d'ouvrir, persuadé d'être encore plongé en plein rêve.

* * *

Guzma avait attendu un peu avant d'oser sonner. D'abord, il avait même tenté d'appeler, mais comme il ne lui avait pas répondu, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait appuyé sur le bouton blanc près de la porte. Il n'avait peur de rien, combien de fois il l'avait clamé haut et fort ! Alors c'était certainement pas un étranger qui allait commencer à…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Platane, les cheveux encore humides et une serviette autour du cou, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incrédulité. _Trop sexy pour ce monde_ , songea Guzma sans réaliser tout de suite qu'il avait saisi le prof par les pans de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes avec avidité.

* * *

Platane avait des dizaines de questions en tête. Tout s'évanouit quand il sentit la chaleur du corps de Guzma contre le sien, et qu'il l'attira à l'intérieur sans briser ce baiser auquel il avait tant rêvé. Plus aucun doute, lorsqu'il sentit les mains baladeuses de son amant tirer sur sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse, ses lèvres s'égarant dans son cou, sur sa gorge, sur chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Ils basculèrent sur le canapé ensemble, et très vite les habits encore trempés par la pluie rejoignirent l'âtre où ronronnait un feu joyeux.

* * *

\- Combien d'appels loupés de ton côté ?

Guzma grommela à la question de son amant, la tête enfouie dans la couverture du lit qu'ils avaient finalement rejoint quelques heures plus tard – et pas que pour y dormir. Le lendemain était arrivé trop vite à son goût, et avec la dure réalité…

\- 3 de ma mère, 1 de mon père, 10 d'Euphorbe. Ce crétin.

Un doux rire retentit au-dessus de lui et il sentit des lèvres se déposer sur son oreille pour un baiser plein de tendresse.

\- Il t'a plus appelé que moi, je devrais être jaloux.

Guzma envoya un message à sa mère avant de jeter le portable au loin, se tournant pour faire face à son amant.

\- Hors de question d'être jaloux de ce crétin, grommela-t-il en attirant le professeur pokémon dans ses bras. Y a qu'à toi que je pense, tout le temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai dissous ma team.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh. Fallait bien que je te prouve que j'suis autre chose qu'un râleur qui veut tout détruire, pas vrai ?

Platane eut un sourire amusé, traçant quelques cercles du bout de l'index sur le torse du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Finalement, ils avaient peut-être besoin de vivre tout ça, pour qu'ils grandissent. Rien que le voir à sa porte l'avait convaincu : Guzma n'était et ne serait jamais comme Lysandre. Il ne le quitterait pas.


End file.
